This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light. The statements of this section are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
The efficiency of optical telecommunication systems are enhanced by using an optical device to monitor and stabilize a wavelength of light passing through the system.